


The Cabin in the Mountains

by kiszkakiss



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiszkakiss/pseuds/kiszkakiss
Summary: Jake helps you feel safer around spirits in the haunted cabin.





	The Cabin in the Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this turned out exactly as requested but I gave it my best shot.  
Also, I am a person who has never been drunk or high and is not planning on being so any time soon. Or ever. Writing about that is hard because I've never experienced it... so, there you go. Just a warning for bad writing, I guess. Also, sorry for the shit title.

Tagging along, with Greta Van Fleet, to their week-long writing session was not what you had planned for the week but when Jake asked you if you wanted to come with them and hang out while they were working on their debut album… well, you couldn’t turn it down. Your friendship with Jake had flourished over the past few months and you hadn’t quite admitted to yourself that you had a crush on him. There was no way he’d feel the same way and you didn’t want to spoil what you had.  
Being a songwriter yourself, you thought you might get some inspiration or at least be of some help; plus, you could spend time with your best friend.  
  
There was just one thing, though. Nobody told you it would be in the in the _creepiest-looking cabin you’d ever seen._  
  
It was in the Tennessee mountains, practically in the middle of nowhere. The van pulled up to the driveway and you stepped out, gazing at the cabin. It was actually really beautiful and you made a mental note to take some pictures during your stay. The wooden structure was large; it looked almost run-down from the outside and you could feel the eerie energy radiating from it. While you were admiring the cabin from afar, the rest of the boys were already making their way inside, without hesitation.  
“You coming in?” Jake asked, smirking at you.  
“Hey, wipe that look off your face.” You pointed at him, firmly. “I’m just taking in the scenery.” Jake could read you easily which was something you loved and hated about him. You didn’t like that he knew you were nervous; he’d be all too tempted to fuck with you.  
Jake spoke in reassuring tones, “It’s really nice inside, come see. I promise it’ll be fine.” You stared at the ground for a moment and then followed him past the threshold.

It really was quite nice. The living room was giant, like a hall, and there was a gorgeous fireplace; which you couldn’t wait to get going. Josh showed you upstairs, to your room, and you were definitely feeling apprehensive about sleeping there by yourself. It was small with one single bed and a bedside table, an antique lamp sitting on top. You couldn’t pinpoint it but you just had a weird feeling about the place. Then, you heard thudding footsteps and Sam appeared in your doorway, then Danny. They looked manic.  
“Guys, this place is definitely haunted.” You cringed at Sam’s words, though, you knew he was just saying what you were all thinking. Josh agreed and left to sort out his and Jake’s room, Sam and Danny continued to check out the rest of the cabin. _Guess I’ll just get settled, then._ You thought.

-

A few days had passed by without any issues for the most part; just the usual arguments and bickering. The boys spent most of the time jamming, brainstorming ideas and you found yourself staying up late with Jake, offering your thoughts. He seemed grateful to have you there and you were happy to help; enjoying being physically close to him more than ever as you shared the computer chair, sometimes sitting on his lap and messing about with the recording and midi software. By the time you went to bed, you were too tired to be scared. This changed on the fourth night, though.

It could have been the beer… or maybe you’d indulged in too much weed but you definitely heard something. There was no doubt in either of your minds. Quick footsteps sounded out from the hallway, clear as day, when you and Jake were hanging out in the living room. Everyone else had called it a night. Jake was closer to the doorway, sitting at the Mac, editing some of their rough recordings when he promptly turned to you.  
“Did you hear that?” He didn’t miss a beat which was odd, considering you were sure he was a little more intoxicated than you. You shifted uncomfortably on the couch, leaning forward as if that would help you hear better if the noise were made again. “Uh, yeah. How could I not hear that?”  
“Josh? Sam?” Jake called out the obvious culprits but there was no answer. “They’re probably just messing with us.”  
You laughed although you still felt uneasy, “Yeah, probably.”

When you both had finished up at 3am, you were hesitant to go to sleep by yourself.  
“Jake, please.” You were tugging on his sleeve, begging him to stay in your room with you. “I am too young to die. I refuse to die at the hands of a ghost, of all things.”  
“Y/n, stop. You are not going to be killed by a ghost. When have you ever heard of someone being murdered by a ghost?” Jake looked pointedly at you. You thought about it and came up with nothing. “Exactly.”  
“Can you please just stay with me anyway? Just in case… or just for fun. Whatever.” You tried to play off that last part, not wanting the long-haired guitarist to know of your feelings for him. Jake sighed and let you drag him to your tiny room.  
“Do you… should I get my stuff? I’ll sleep on the floor.” He pointed his thumb towards the door.  
“Please don’t leave me alone, Jake. We can both fit, right?” You stared at the narrow bed. “We’ll just have to… squish?”

So, there you were; the bare chest of your best friend and crush flush against your back, feeling his soft breathing on your neck as you were trying not to panic. The cabin was fairly old, you figured, so, it would creak and make all sorts of noises. That’s probably what you heard in the hallway that night. It didn’t, however, explain the whispering you were hearing. You kept telling yourself it was the other boys; they must have decided to get an early start or something.  
“Are you okay?” Jake’s sleepy voice cut through your racing thoughts.  
“Oh, my god.” you whispered, smacking his arm. “You actually scared the shit out of me.”  
He leaned up on his elbow to see you better. “You were breathing really hard and shaking, it woke me up.”  
“Wow, okay. Cool. Thanks.” Sarcasm dripped from your voice.  
“I’m kidding. Just making sure you’re okay.”  
“I’m not.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Look, it’s probably nothing. Just go back to sleep.”  
Jake paused, rubbing up and down your side, trying to calm you down. “Please tell me. I want you to feel safe.”  
“Fine… I heard whispering.”  
“In here?”  
“No, out there. It’s probably the guys, though.”  
“I sincerely doubt they’d be up at 5am. Do you want me to check?”  
You shook your head vehemently, “No, please just… stay.”  
Jake settled back, pulling you closer to him; his arms wrapped around your waist, hands clasping with your own. You felt him place a gentle kiss against the side of your head and you already felt significantly calmer.

-

As the nighttime rolled around again, you drank much more than the night before; trying to calm your nerves. Jake seemed to have the same idea and you were both giggling messes, cuddled up on the couch.  
“Honestly, I’m not surprised you heard some freaky stuff last night.” Josh said, unfazed by his twins sudden display of affection towards you.  
Sam chimed in, “Told you this place is haunted! Danny heard a little girl laughing today.”  
Your giggling halted and you all shot Danny looks of shock but it didn’t last long because Jake started freely talking to the ghosts.  
“Hellooo, spirits!” He shouted cheerily as his eyes darted around the room, unsure of where exactly to look. “We don’t mean any harm, we’re just a band trying to get some work done!”  
“Yeah,” you continued, “we come in peace or whatever.” Jake and Josh cackled at that but Sam straight-up told you that’s an alien thing. You didn’t care; you just didn’t want any trouble with whatever spirits inhabited the cabin. For some reason, speaking directly to them made you feel better; whether it was a figment of your imagination or not.  
“We’ll only be here for another few days, then we’ll be out of your way. We accept your presence and we hope you can accept ours but, like, can you please leave us alone until then?” Jake posed the question and everyone was silent as if there would be a distinct answer. “I think we’ll take that as a yes. Thank you very much.” Jake made a praying hands motion and proceeded to cuddle up closer to you; his cheeks rosy and his drunken smile making you fall for him even more.


End file.
